


and they loved.

by reddoorandlemontree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddoorandlemontree/pseuds/reddoorandlemontree
Summary: none of it did matter, though -- the pace, the time, the gentleness -- because they always ended the same: in each other's arms, breathless and content and falling more in love than one would think possible.





	and they loved.

I.  
He's cautious and gentle, at times, almost maddeningly so.

It's like this after their first child is born. Nearly two moons passed after the birth and her body was finally healing, child labor having exhausted and pained every particle in her, but she yearned for him still.

She could feel his body hum with want yet he refused at first, fearing it'd hurt her, but she urged him on, telling him to be gentle despite knowing he would never be anything but in their current circumstance, and he relented.

Each kiss was more tender than the last, and as he kissed a trail down her sternum, only stopping to gently tease her supple breasts and sensitive nipples, all the way to the juncture of her thighs, she almost wished he'd take her with the fierce passion she'd witnessed before, damn the consequences.

Still, he went slow, every flick and lap and push and swirl of his tongue drawing her deliriously close to the peak until she teetered off the edge, gasping his name like a prayer.

He made sure to look her in the eye as he entered her, slow and savoring, to detect any discomfort. When he saw none, her eyelids heavy with pleasure, her mouth agape at the sensation, he took her bottom lip between his own and formed a steady rhythm.

**~**

II.  
When the days came when the Red Keep became alight with their children's laughter and mischief, they had to be careful.

They lost track of time, one morning, all too consumed in each other to notice that the sun had risen sometime during their lovemaking.

She was straddling his lap, him sitting up so her breasts were pressed against his chest and he had to reach up to kiss her, to taste her tongue. His hands grasped her arse, nails digging into the smooth flesh to lift her just enough before bringing her down again. Their hips moved in unison to heighten the feeling, to which he gave a shuddering sigh and she moaned, low and heavy.

In the most unfortunate of timings, they heard shrieking laughter from the corridor before the chamber door began to creak open and they sprang apart, all sensation reduced to a dull throb resounding through each of their bodies.

He hastily pulled the blankets over the both of them just before the door gave way to two of their energetic children, the third still too young to leave his crib.

He groaned into his pillow before making eye contact with her, huffing out a quiet laugh at the terror reflected in her eyes as well.

Only ages five and three, the boy and girl had somehow mastered opening their parents door and climbing atop their bed. Missandei rushed in to pluck them off, panicked and hurriedly saying, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! They ran ahead and--"

"Missandei," she interrupted, one hand on her forehead and the other on her chest to ease her pounding heart, "it's alright. Just... could we have a second?"

"Of course, of course!" she said before shooting them an apologetic frown and trying to hide a smile, somehow amused with the situation at hand. "C'mon, you two, Mother and Father need a moment."

They tried to protest but happily obliged seconds later with bribes of sweets.

**~**

III.  
One time, it was out of control.

The revelation of his parentage sent him spiraling into a maelstrom of confusion and neglect and isolation and so much more he couldn't even begin to explain. He sought her out one night, not having spoken to her in weeks but just needing to be with her that very moment.

He kissed her with a ferocity that took her by shock, the stone wall digging into her back. She had to push him off for a second and look into his eyes where she found a broken, broken man. Worry creased her brow but she told herself it was for another conversation at another time, right now was for tending to his needs.

He just wanted to feel something, anything.

It's a desperate sort of plea.

His fingers were too tight on her thighs as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, and when he thrusted into her, it was too hard and too deep, almost making her cry out. It's then that she captured his lips in a kiss all too tender in comparison to his body's brute force. She wanted to remind him that this is _real_ , that it is _her_.

So when his release rippled through him and he collapsed on top of her, crying against her chest, repeating, "I'm so sorry, Dany. I'm so sorry..." she only hushed him and held him tighter, a few tears of her own leaking down into the pillow.

**~**

IV.  
As much as they like savoring each touch and feel, at times they have no choice but to be quick about it.

It's summer and she'd adopted the true Southern fashion. The dress she wore that day left her shoulders bare, the loose sleeves starting inches above her elbows, the neckline swooping low to partly reveal the swells of her breasts and the valley in between. The slightly corseted fit cinched her waist and then spread out in a flowy skirt which his hands itched to lift up so he could take her then and there, the Gods damn this council meeting.

The small group got up, all making their way to the throne room to address whatever matter he missed as he was too preoccupied with his treacherous thoughts.

He bolted the door shut after the last of them left and turned to find her with a knowing glint in her eye.

She swept over to him, her quick fingers already working at the laces of his breeches. "Eight minutes till twelve," she breathed between passionate kisses, intensified by pent up desire.

She braced herself at the edge of the long table, no time for teasing or foreplay and the thrilling desire to just finally bury himself in her far too strong for other modes of pleasure.

They arrived in the throne room exactly eight minutes later, the only evidence of their lovemaking a faint flush tinting their skin a subtle pink.

**~**

V.  
Sometimes it's a dizzying storm of want where boundaries are blurry and they prefer it so.

They know the difference between when to _make love_ and when to _fuck_.

He had visited Winterfell, already yearning to see his siblings after only having been in Kings Landing for mere months. The road, however, was not kind, extending his absence to seven weeks. The separation turned out to be impossibly more difficult than they had anticipated.

He missed her in everything he did, not having realize how integrated she had become into his day, from breaking his fast to relying on her when discussing politics to solemn afternoons where he should be having lazy conversations with her to-- _Gods_ , how he missed her when the moon ascended the navy sky and he was alone, the bed feeling enormous without her there with him. His blood rushed to his cock at just the memories of their lovemaking, and no amount of his own attempts at relieving the tension did any justice.  
  
At his arrival in the midst of night, he wondered if she would still be awake. The site that greeted him as he opened their grand door made those seven painful weeks a distant memory. She was at the window, dressed in a nightgown so sheer and low cut, it could scarcely be considered clothing.

The black pools that replaced his grey irises made her breath hitch.

She walked up to him, slowly touching her lips to his to convey how much she'd missed him in a way that words could not. "You're home."

"Aye," he answered, gathering her up in his arms and throwing her onto the bed where she smirked victoriously. He lunged, hands on either side of her head, and captured her lips in his own, drawing a ragged moan from somewhere deep within her.

After lifting the sheer material over her head, her hands pawed at his jerkin, hissing "off" when the buckles became too difficult for her frenzied brain. He hastily undid them, along with his riding leathers, as he sloppily kissed his way down her body, soothing each nibble of his teeth with a glide of his tongue. The rosy flesh of her nipples was raw and puckered after he was done with them. When her fingers sought his hardened cock, rubbing her thumb over the weeping tip, he couldn't help but growl and turn her over onto her front as if she weighed nothing.

She gasped at the sudden change sending a radiating heat to her core. He never took her from behind, despite her sometimes even inviting him to do so. No, he preferred to see her reactions in her face, her eyes, so this made her breathing catch in her throat.

She shifted her weigh so she was on her knees, her face pressed against the feather pillows and her behind raised up so he could see her glistening folds, enticing and maddening.

A hand grabbed her firmly at the waist and she braced herself, nerve-endings alight with excitement but he stopped, suddenly loosing his grip.

"Is... is this alright?" he asked her breathlessly, the tip of his cock on the verge of entering her and she couldn't hold back a wanting moan.

" _Yes_ , J--" but she didn't get to finish saying his name before a high-pitched whine, loud enough to wake half the Keep, ripped through her. At the instance of her approval, he drove himself into her, hard and to the base.

The delicious lick of pain had her hands gripping the silk sheets until her knuckles turned white.

He muttered a curse under his breath and her moans and whines and sighs and gasps only grew sharper as he continued.

Her loins ached wonderfully in the morning.

**~**

VI.  
Sometimes, it's playful.

He woke up to her dragging kisses along his neck. "Daenerys," he said in a sleepy plea.

"What?"

"Stop that." He smiled as she continued to play chaste and suckled at the pulse point below his jaw, feeling it get faster under her lips.

"Stop what?" He felt a hand creep down his body to feel him through his breeches and he failed to suppress his arousal.

To give her a taste of this cruelty, he turned over and positioned himself at the apex of her thighs before she even knew what was happening, a fierce open mouthed kiss to her sensitive skin, already dripping with nectar, lighting her nerves ablaze.

He heard her gasp in surprise and then realization. She bucked her hips up to meet his mouth again, just as he pulled away, instead opting to press innocent kisses up and down her inner thighs, coming dangerously close to where she needed him most.

He teased her to within an inch of her life, rewarded with a frustrated groan and a light smack over the head. "I can feel you smiling, you know," she said.

His smile only broadens before he surges back in, replacing her huff of annoyance with pleasured keening.

**~**

VII.  
Other times, it's glorious, the atmosphere saturated with passion and love as they savor each taste and touch.

It was like this when she told him she was pregnant (the first of three times). The snowfall was thick and the ominous threat up North loomed over them but somehow, they managed to create this wonderful little magic of their own, bright as the Sun itself in this dark night.

He almost didn't believe her when she took his hands and placed them flat against her lower belly.

"Daenerys...."

She only nodded, apprehensive of his reaction.

His eyes flitted from her womb up to meet hers again, which is when he breaks into a smile, a staggering breath leaving him as he stepped forward to kiss her, not urgent and needy, but slow and lingering and filled with so much love that she's only able to comprehend because she loves him the same.

He led her to bed, sitting and then allowing her to climb on top before falling back into the mattress. Her silver tresses cascaded around him and he smiled up at her, both of them in some odd state of euphoria. He knew that they had to talk about this, discuss the consequences and how this might affect battle plans but he couldn't bring himself to tarnish the moment. _No, tonight is ours_.

She kissed him this time, letting her tongue slip between his lips and he moaned against it. She shrugged off the coat with some help and he kissed each span of newly revealed skin, his deft fingers dipping into the her trousers to slowly begin working her. Her hips rose slightly off of him, grinding at his touch, and he couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of her, features all changing in her pleasure.

"You're so beautiful," he told her like he hadn't already done so countless times before, but this time she rewarded him with a small smile.

As him fingers explored the silky skin, he studied her reactions closely and adjusted his touch to be the perfect pressure, doing all the right things to have her shaking and falling limp above him.

He let her lead from there and she used the power to push him over the edge with her mouth. He thought it was ultimately the feel of her lips around him and the sensitive tip of his cock gliding against the bumpy roof of her mouth as she went to take him all in that did it. And then again, they peaked together as her body rocked above his with the slow, undulated rolling of her hips that thrilled him to the depths of his being, drawing all sorts of sounds of encouragement from his lips.

As they floated in golden bliss together, a tangled mess of limbs and furs and sweat, he told her he loved her. He'd said it before, of course, but he needed her to know because Gods, did he love her.

**~**

None of it did matter, though -- the pace, the time, the gentleness -- because they always ended the same: in each other's arms, breathless and content and falling more in love than one would think possible.

**Author's Note:**

> and here it is, the promised one-shot. take this as an apology for disappearing.
> 
> i don't usually write smut but these started out as little stories accumulated over the months and i decided to just cut some parts and and assemble the rest in a mini-collection.
> 
> it's not as explicit as some of the other stuff i've seen on here but i hope you enjoyed it! tell me what you think!


End file.
